vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Ontslagen
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Ontslagen" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. De fans van 'Familie' hebben veel kritiek op de ontslagen van acteurs. Maar is dit altijd de schuld van 'Familie' zelf? Het antwoord is neen. Vele vaste acteurs en actrices beslissen om beurten om de soap te verlaten, ieder om andere persoonlijke en/of professionele redenen. Hieronder kan je terugvinden welke acteur of actrice al dan niet zelf de keuze maakte om op te stappen: |-|1= |-|2= *1993: **Hilde De Roeck (Marleen Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen |-|3= *1993: **Karel Deruwe (Guido Van den Bossche): ontslagen |-|4= *1994: **Anne Somers (Veronique Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen |-|5= *1995: **Erik Goossens (Peter Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen |-|6= *1996: **Bob Stijnen (François Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Jacky Lafon (Rita Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Joeri Hancké (Jean-Pierre): ontslagen **Maria Bossers (Julienne Vandenabeele): ontslagen **Hans Van Cauwenberghe (Willy De Clippeleire): ontslagen **Assunta Geens (Mia Dondeyne): ontslagen *1997: **Christophe Du Jardin (Bart Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Dirk Dillen (Herman De Bie): ontslagen **Sven De Ridder (Bruno Van Assche): ontslagen **Tine Van Poucke (Ingrid Van den Heuvel): ontslagen |-|7= *1997: **Lotte Mariën (Mieke Van den Bossche): ontslagen *1998: **Martine Jonckheere (Marie-Rose De Putter): zelf ontslag genomen **Hans Royaards (Hugo Beckers): ontslagen |-|8= *1999: **Ronny Waterschoot (Didier De Kunst): ontslagen |-|9= *1999: **Karel Deruwe (Guido Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Bieke Ilegems (Babette Van Tichelen): zelf ontslag genomen **Remco Van Damme (Rikkert Moortgat): ontslagen *2000: **Wim Van de Velde (Bart Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen |-|10= *2001: **Ann-Christine Hendrickx (Veronique Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Stéphanie Meire (Femke Maeterlinck): ontslagen |-|11= *2002: **Riet Van Gool (Monique Stevens): ontslagen |-|12= |-|13= *2003: **Bert Vannieuwenhuyse (Thomas Maeterlinck): zelf ontslag genomen |-|14= |-|15= *2006: **Guido Horckmans (Walter Dierckx): ontslagen **Vandana De Boeck (Lovely Van der Venne): zelf ontslag genomen |-|16= *2007: **Kristoff Clerckx (Andreas Mitsides): zelf ontslag genomen |-|17= *2008: **Ellen Schoeters (Lobke Corneel): zelf ontslag genomen |-|18= *2009: **Stoffel Bollu (Kobe Dierckx): zelf ontslag genomen **Anneke Van Hooff (Shirley Van Kets): ontslagen **Nele Snoeck (Suzy Mariën): ontslagen **Margot Hallemans (Hanne Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Ingrid De Vos (Francine Laenen): ontslagen **Frans Maas (Miel Verbiest): ontslagen **Bianca Vanhaverbeke (Veerle Suys): ontslagen **Ronnie Commissaris (Hendrik Suys): ontslagen |-|19= *2009: **Jef Demedts (Gaston Veugelen): ontslagen **David Michiels (Wim Veugelen): ontslagen **Mieke Bouve (Annelies De Vos): ontslagen **Marc Peeters (Renaat Bosman): ontslagen |-|20= *2010: **Kristine Perpête (Els D'hollander): zelf ontslag genomen *2011: **Vicky Versavel (Brenda Vermeir): ontslagen **Patrick Vandersande (Mario Van de Caveye): ontslagen **Ruth Bastiaensen (Leen Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Bo Bogaerts (Cédric Van de Caveye): ontslagen |-|21= *2011: **Erik Goris (Rob Gerrits): ontslagen *2012: **Guillaume Devos (Pierrot Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen |-|22= *2012: **Ellen Van den Eynde (Hanne Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Ward Bal (Remko Willaert): ontslagen **Anne Somers (Veronique Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Johan De Paepe (Paul Jacobs): ontslagen *2013: **Michael Vroemans (Maarten Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Robert De La Haye (Victor Praet): ontslagen **Heidi De Grauwe (Roos Sterckx): ontslagen |-|23= *2013: **Sofie Truyen (Evy Hermans): zelf ontslag genomen *2014: **Hans De Munter (Dirk Cockelaere): ontslagen **Christel Domen (Nathalie Debie): ontslagen |-|24= *2015: **Jacky Lafon (Rita Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Michael Vroemans (Maarten Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Jordi Rottier (Guido Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Pieter Verelst (Thomas Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen |-|25= *2015: **Martine Jonckheere (Marie-Rose De Putter): ontslagen **Chris Van Tongelen (Bart Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Arthur Le Boudec (Arno Coppens): zelf ontslag genomen *2016: **Jelle Florizoone (Guido Van den Bossche): ontslagen |-|26= *2016: **Katrien De Becker (June Van Damme): ontslagen **Hilde De Baerdemaeker (Liesbeth Pauwels): zelf ontslag genomen **Monika Dumon (Agnes Moelaert): ontslagen *2017: **Jens Gruyaert (Jelle Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen |-|27= *2017: **Hilde Van Wesepoel (Linda Desmet): ontslagen **David Michiels (Wim Veugelen): ontslagen **Bas Van Weert (Cédric Van de Caveye): zelf ontslag genomen **Braam Verreth (Simon Feyaerts): ontslagen *2018: **Cathérine Kools (Leen Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Begir Memeti (Faroud Kir): ontslagen **Ini Massez (Viv Neyskens): zelf ontslag genomen **Lars Strauven (Arthur Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Vincent-Laurens Seys (Wout Raaffels): ontslagen **Dries Vanhegen (Paul Wils): ontslagen |-|28= *2018: **Silvia Claes (Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme): ontslagen **Sarah-Lynn Clerckx (Louise Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen *2019: **Bab Buelens (Emma Verdonck): ontslagen **Nina Vaes (Milou Van Bellingen): ontslagen **Anna-Lucia Schouten (Mila Van den Bossche): ontslagen **Tom Viaene (Lucas Van Bellingen): ontslagen **Felix Jamaels (Jelle Van den Bossche): zelf ontslag genomen **Lien Van de Kelder (Marie Devlieger): zelf ontslag genomen Category:Ontslagen Category:Acteurs en Actrices